


Scarlet Robes

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, auror!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry returns home from his final round of Auror training, and he and Ginny engage in a very happy reunion.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	Scarlet Robes

It was only as Harry dragged his foot up the last step to Grimmauld place that his shoulders relaxed, and his muscles released the tension that they had been holding for, what he realised now, must have been a month and a half.

It had been a gruelling few weeks, his final training camp, truly pushing him to his limits. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if they had travelled at least five hundred kilometres during their time in the Siberian wilderness, camping in the snow that seemed to never stop falling. Living on scraps of food, trailing an elusive serial murderer- or at least- the unlucky senior auror who was pretending to be one.

Robards had said that their time of one and a half months was a new record, and Harry was sincerely grateful for that, he could not have imagined one more day in that harsh landscape, where memories of camping in the forest of dean, with a locket around his neck, were plentiful. It had surely been much more pleasant this time, of course, with much lower stakes, and Ron and Neville had been good company.

But, now, he craved the company of just one person. He had craved her company since about the second week in, and with no allowances for letters, or patronuses, or designated visiting hours, he had been deprived of it for far too long.

He kicked his boots against the step, ridding them of snow and dirt, and twisted the door handle, impossibly, he felt himself relax even more. The smell of home hit him, the familiar sight of the entrance hall, bright and cosy. He listened for a moment, cocking his head. He could hear nothing.

He turned to hang his cloak on the coat rack, and as he was reaching to place it on the top peg, he heard the sound of hard footsteps coming down the stairs, thumping onto the hardwood floor at the bottom and then barrelling towards him. He turned just in time to catch her, and her legs wrapped around his waist, arms at his neck. She wasted no time with silly words or greetings, she kissed him on the lips greedily, hungrily.

Harry moved his hands to support her, stroking her thighs, and returned the kiss just as eagerly. He groaned involuntarily when she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and pulled her impossibly closer to him. No matter how sore his muscles were, he could hold her like this for years.

Ginny eventually drew back slowly, leaving featherlight kisses on his upper lip, his nose his jawline. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked at him, with blazing eyes.

‘I didn’t miss you at all,’ she said breathily.

Harry smiled, a lopsided grin, and moved a piece of hair out of her face. ‘Mm, I could tell, I hardly thought of you either.’

She rocked against him. ‘Are you thinking about me now?’

He breathed in sharply, ‘What gives you that idea?’

She leaned in towards him and whispered, ‘Just a hunch,’ before connecting her lips with his again, this time more tenderly, but still passionate. A kiss that begged for more. Harry moved his hands to the soft flesh of her backside, and he squeezed, which elicited a moan from Ginny. He started to move forwards, down the hallway, before he let out a groan of frustration, and apparated on the spot, reappearing in the bedroom, no kisses lost between them in the journey.

‘Merlin, I love it when you do that,’ Ginny said, as she started to move down away from his lips, to his neck. Harry relished in the feel of her. He breathed in her scent, that intoxicating flowery smell that he could’ve sworn had drifted by him during night watches in the snow.

He laid her down on the bed, and she whined at the loss of contact, immediately getting on her knees and reaching out for him. He drew away from her teasingly, starting to unfasten his robes. Ginny developed a dark look in her eyes, she let her hair loose and sat back on her heels.

‘Keep it on,’ she said in a low voice.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and halted his hands, which were in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. She was looking at him seriously, so he brought his hands down and walked slowly towards her, sitting on the bed.

He reached out for her face and cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along her skin. ‘Even the boots?’

‘Especially the boots,’ she whispered, eyes looking up at him.

‘Well, I suppose you’ll have to make up for my abundance of clothes, by taking off yours.’

He saw her breath hitch in her throat, and a red flush blossomed on her chest, coming- he knew- from somewhere far lower on her body. Without hesitation she stripped off her shirt and cast it aside. She reached for his belt, but he stopped her, grasping her hand.

‘More.’

She bit her lip, then stepped off the bed, standing right up against him, hardly a hairsbreadth separating their bodies. Her eyes were still smouldering, full of life and flame and colour. She undid her denims, then pulled them down, shimmying out of them, making sure to not take her eyes off him even for a second.

What Harry always imagined to be a rushed and hasty reunion, always turned out to be a slow little game for them. Teasing and teasing, painstakingly slow, but unbelievably enjoyable. He watched her strip, his eyes keenly assessing her.

When she had cast her denims aside too, she leaned up and kissed him hard. She placed her palms on his chest, then moved them down his torso slowly, until she finally reached his belt. Harry was still catching up with the fact that he was finally here with her, in just those lacy knickers and unmatching bra, he greedily explored her newly exposed skin, fingers slipping under the fabric of her underwear.

‘Gin- ‘Harry groaned.

Her hands had finally undone his trousers, and even though she was only palming him through his underwear, the relief was immense. She started to sink further down his body, she untucked his shirt and dragged her fingernails lightly over his chest, kissed his torso, until she was on her knees, looking up at him again.

Fuck if those eyes weren’t the most incredible sight he had ever seen.

She slowly peeled his underwear down, his trousers falling too, and her hand grazed him, half stiff already. He closed his eyes and shuddered. Two bloody months.

She started pumping him slowly up and down, bringing him to his full length. It was almost painful how much he had missed this, he hadn’t even had a wank during the last six weeks, so this was enough to bring fireworks in his eyes.

He snapped his head back to look at her when he felt her tongue lick his length, all the way from base to head, swirling, then back again. She winked at him, then took him in her mouth, deep, almost all the way. He swore as she swirled her tongue around his head, felt the back of her throat, warm and wet and wonderful. His hands reached out to tangle in her hair, and he held her head, tugging slightly, so that she hummed around his mouth.

One hand came up to massage his balls, the other sneaking in between her own legs, and starting to tease slow circles. She played with the sensitive region at the base of his cock and moved up and down, greedily taking him in, relishing in the fact that she was making him moan like this again.

She moved her mouth right down to his base, and he pushed her head that little bit further. Her hand came to grip his forearm, she hollowed her cheeks, then moved off him with a pop, gasping slightly.

Harry didn’t know how much longer he could take, so when she moved towards him again, he stopped her, and drew her back up his body. She licked her lips as she stood before him, her hair was messy and wild now from his hands.

He moved up against her until she had no choice but to fall against the bed, splayed before him. A coy smile teasing her lips.

‘You can take the boots and trousers off, just keep the top,’ she commanded.

‘Oh, well thank you very much,’ Harry said, smirking.

He quickly kicked his boots off, stripped off his trousers and then crept predatorily on top of her, she was biting her lip again. He ground their middles together, able to feel her wet heat, and she gasped, back arching towards him ever so slightly.

‘I can tell you’re thinking of me now,’ he said, lazily grinding against her again. She let out a series of high pitched, short moans.

‘Harry- ‘

She lifted her torso to try and meet him again, but he deprived her of it, moving to the side. Before she had any time to complain he lifted her onto his lap, their middles meeting again, still not at that perfect angle, but creating delicious friction.

Her breasts were in his line of sight now, covered by an irritating piece of fabric that he quickly did away with, he moved a hand reverently up her waist, brushing her skin, until it met the curve of her breast, just enough to fit in his hand. He squeezed and she bucked her hips against him, they both groaned at the contact.

Her breasts were nothing short of perfect to him. Small freckles danced across her chest, becoming less frequent on the creamy skin near her nipples that seldom saw daylight. She had two matching freckles, larger than the rest at the top corner of each breast and he loved to start with them, which he did, kissing slowly, nipping the skin. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, all the while massaging and tweaking the other.

She rocked against him, arms clutched around his back, breath coming short and fast. His cock was steadily becoming unbearably hard, but he wanted to wait, wait for her to say his name, to ask for it.

He was already thoroughly engrossed in her second breast when she started to speak. He had moved a hand down to her centre as well, twisting and flicking as well as he could with the movements she was making.

‘Harry,’ she breathed out, ‘I can’t- ‘

She groaned as he applied pressure with his thumb.

‘Harry, love, please I just- ‘

He moved the hand that had been on her breast to her backside and squeezed, he looked at her. ‘You just what?’

‘Urgh, you bloody- ‘she was cut off again by another moan. More pressure from his thumb.

‘Please, Harry,’ she whined, then almost screamed when he removed her from his lap. She looked ready to leap at him before he twisted her around, her forearms pressed into the mattress, her back arching up into the air. He knelt behind her, but still, he simply brushed himself against her, reached a hand around to tease her heat.

‘Please what?’ he asked her once more.

‘It’s been six bloody weeks, Harry Potter, I swear if you don’t fuck me right now- ‘

And that was all that he had needed. He pushed into her smoothly, and she was cut off from any words, any thoughts besides pure pleasure. Her hands clutched the duvet and she pushed back against him. Harry moaned and wrapped a hand around her waist, his palm coming to rest on her stomach. He lifted her up, so that they were both kneeling pressed against one another, connected.

She stretched her neck for him, and he moved her hair out of the way, leaving bruises on her skin with his searing kisses. Their lips managed to meet, and they kissed hungrily, simply relishing the feeling of being with one another once again, little moans and sighs leaving them. He moved his hands over her breast again, then further down to rub his fingers against her sensitive region.

‘I missed you,’ he said, whispering in her ear.

‘I love you,’ she said, eyes closed, head rolling back.

And then her arms were on the mattress again, clutching it, Harry wrapped his hands in her hair again, causing her back to arch, allowing him to reach that spot where she moaned. Every. Single. Time.

He moved in and out of her with strong, purposeful strokes at first, but he soon lost any semblance of a rhythm, thrusting wildly, hard and fast. He moved from her hair to clutch her hips, squeezing the soft skin.

She was reaching her end now, he could hear it, see it, feel it. He was barely holding on too. He used his hand once more to stroke her, slick and hot, and her moans were suddenly cut off, she was strangled with pleasure. Body gone rigid, gasping for air. He thrust into her one, two, three more times and then he himself was over the edge, spent, head in a wonderful haze.

He collapsed against her, his chest heaving against her back. He rolled them over, and she languidly ended up on top of him, one leg thrown over his own, breasts pressing against him, moving up and down with her breath.

He was sweating, unbearably hot, and so he finally undid the last buttons on his uniform, threw the scarlet robes over the bed and then returned to Ginny, who was gloriously flushed, fully exposed to him. He almost thought he could go for a second round, right there and then.

‘Merlin,’ she sighed, throwing back the covers and getting under them, coming to press against his side. Tangling her legs with his.

He looked at her, head lying on his chest, stroking lazy circles on his skin.

‘I love you,’ he said, hand brushing over her back, raising goose bumps.

‘You too,’ she mumbled against him, trying to crawl even closer into his side.

‘What robes are those anyway? They aren’t the blue trainee ones.’

‘Well, we’re done with training now, and we had a little ceremony at the end, got our new robes there.’

She lifted her head to look at him, incredulous.

‘You’re saying those are your everyday that’s-what-I’m-wearing-into-the-office robes?’

He smirked. ‘Yes.’

‘Well, sorry Potter, if I have anything to say about it, it looks like you’re going to be late everyday this week.’ She said, then tilted her head up and connected their lips once more. A tender and sweet kiss, that left them lying so close together, content, and soon fast asleep.


End file.
